Nagisa's Savior
by AshlynnHeart
Summary: Any day after school can be a nightmare for Nagisa Shiota. The bombs ticking and he never knows when it's going to explode. When his teacher finds reason for concern he does all that he can to protect his students. Even if it means getting into their own dangerous affairs. Trigger Warning: Domestic Abuse, Spoilers for Season 2, Semi-Canon
1. School

A/n: I'm sorry this took so long! This is the final version of Nagisa's Savior. Please enjoy!

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick.

If a clocks needles were knives the ticks would've stabbed Nagisa's eardrums. Or could of hadn't his teacher's words muffled their impact. His only distraction for the duration of this countdown.

It was clear as day: Korosensei was alive and well. An utter failure. No matter how many times Class 3-E failed they still had to excel at their studies. And Korosensei was by far taking advantage of this situation.

Another tick and his tentacles released the chalk.

"Bing bong ding dong…" Faint from the mountain top the end of day bell chimed— 3-E was tardy from Main Campus.

"Lesson's over for today! Take care in your study and don't forget…" He said, "give me your all in your next plans of assassination."

Then he vanished into thin air. Nothing out of the ordinary in this assassination classroom.

Nagisa sighed, his pencil rolling out of his grip. Zero assassination plans made for the weekend— none that he was aware of. It was his turn to become a normal student who wasn't an assassin-in-training. How boring.

Tickling at his leg he fished his phone from his pocket.

'I'm coming home early!'

So much for that idea.

"Hey,"

Pain jolted up his arm bringing him back to the deserted class.

If there was one way of snapping him back into the present, it would be Karma.

"Rare of you to be so pouty." He taunted.

"I was thinking of our next attack, that's all." Straining the info out of his eyes Nagisa faced his screen to him. "And Mom."

"Oh, 'Strict' as usual?" Nothing came close to it. "Heh. It's been a while since we've gone to your place. Remember when Sugino and us would study at your place?"

Nagisa tugged his bag over his shoulder. "Well, we could if you didn't terrify her." He said matter-of-factly.

Karma stepped ahead leaving him chugging behind. "Aw, what will little old me do?"

"Do I need to answer?"

Funny how he could function so naturally. Every second brings him closer to the bomb.

* * *

He watched from afar as the two passed through the forest. Every single day he watched over his students leaving campus. A personal promise.

The nosy person he was he listened to their conversations. Nagisa's was off. Usually, so silent became worrisome. How unnerving compared to what he saw in class.

 _I'm fine Korosensei! Can't wait to see you tomorrow!_ He always said with a smile.

He became more so predictable, yes. But, was he earnest enough in confessing? To his teacher?

He going to learn. Whether Nagisa liked it or not.


	2. Parent Teacher Conference

Traveling across floors the gold and red of the sunset faded. Cars and busy bodies alike echoed below with his steps. An empty floor all to himself; a typical Friday night.

Soon, all that stood between him and the apartment was its door. He hesitated for a moment before reaching for the knob. With a ginger twist the door opened perfectly.

"I'm home." He called out while slipping off his shoes.

"Welcome home, Nagisa." Mom answered. She was still dressed in her work uniform, eyes heavy with bags. "No study dates tonight? That's unusual for my popular child."

"Everyone's so caught up with the second half of the semester. Karma thought of studying here one day, though." He explained.

"Really? I forgot that he returned after all the… trouble he caused."

"Only if I receive permission from you first!"

She smiled. "So polite of you to remember your mother first. Well, since there's nobody to study with outside the house, you may as well go study in your room. Remember, I'll be checking in."

How could he not?

Relieved he made haste to his room.

Ever since 3-E's eccentric teachers arrived homework and studies was a breeze; Korosensei's private lessons became lifesavers. Made themselves wonder how good they had it for being misfits.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

He ignored it and continued studying. Two voices came followed by the sound of slippers treading across the apartment.

He shoved his Phys Ed. notes and Korosensei's weaknesses notepad into a drawer. His mother slipped inside.

"Ah, mom. What's up?"

She meddled with his hair and clothes. "Nagisa, your teacher's here. You better impress him."

He blinked. Mr. Karasuma was here? What for?

Without hesitation he followed his mother out and stopped dead in his tracks. That was not Mr. Karasuma.

She nudged him near the couch. He shifted awkwardly with her next to him. "It so happens you came at a good time, Mr. Karasuma! I recently got home from work."

The faux Mr. Karasuma chuckled. "As I hoped. Especially with your son here."

"Ah. Yes. My son... May you please further explain why you are here?"

"A teacher-parent conference."

Wasn't he too old for those?

"They still do those?" Mom told him.

"They might be going out of fashion. However, I see to it that my students have the best they can in and outside the school system." Nagisa believed it. "You look very uncomfortable, Miss Shiota. Why don't you change?"

She blushed. "I'm fine."

"Go ahead, there's no need to impress me. I'm quite relaxed after school hours."

She pressed her lips before she turned on her heel and left.

Nagisa took a spot next to him. "Korosensei, what are you doing here?" He hushed.

"Just as I said."

"Under what reason?"

He patted his head. "My own reasons. Relax, I'll be gone before you know it!" He told him.

Mom came back with new, yet formal, clothes. "Sorry for the wait. I'll grab the tea and snacks."

Korosensei raised his hand. He said, "I will cook you two dinner. It's the least I could do for barging in."

She begged to differ. But, he insisted.

Without hesitation he scourged through the coverts causing a racket. "Come on over! I am popular for my entertainment at the hibachi bar."

They sat at the table observing his stove top cooking techniques. Mom covered her mouth to keep herself from salivating from the aroma. Nagisa was on edge hoping he wasn't too full of himself.

In high speed he laid out multiple dishes. They were similar to the dishes on culinary shows.

He said his meal time thanks with his mother awkwardly. Korosensei sat across from them following suit.

"Don't hesitate. Enjoy it." He told them taking a bite.

Nagisa took a bite. It was bliss.

"Let's continue our conference." Korosensei said, "How's Nagisa been at home?"

"Perfect as always. He is studying extra hard this year. It is the big year."

"Graduation year. One of the most stressful yet exciting times as an adolescent." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "From my view, Nagisa's doing well in school with the rest of his classmates. Have you seen any subtle differences in his attitude lately?"

"No."

"Do you have any input?" He asked him.

"No, sir. She's correct." He spoke softly.

"I see. You know, I've seen situations happen occasionally when parents don't recognize much in their children because they only see a fraction of their lives."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that I'm a bad parent?"

Nagisa bit his tongue. What was he trying to do? Getting himself killed?

"You misunderstood. I'm stating truths surrounding today's youth. I think you and I can agree on the fact they are much more fragile and it's worth it to pay more attention to their thoughts."

"I suppose."

A ringing made Nagisa jump. She backed away from the table holding a phone to her chest. "Pardon me, I need to take a call."

A door closed leaving the two behind to themselves.

"Did you like it?"

"Loved it." He said.

His body became rigid consuming the rest of it. He knew what was coming next. He needed to hurry and enjoy himself before it happens, again.

"Um, Korosensei, you should-" In a glance his plate was cleared. "Never mind."

Slam!

Mom's eyes burned into their direction. She hooked faux Mr. Karasuma's arm with hers. "Mr. Karasuma, you need to leave."

She forced a smile. "There seems to be a problem in the family and we — Nagisa and me — need to be alone."

Korosensei followed her lead as she pushed him out the door. "I must say I'm sor-" He began.

"No need. Please come back soon!"

She closed the door in his face.

Nagisa stood up. "Dad called?"

"God no, I mean... grown ups tend to make light lies to get themselves out of a situation and not hurt the other person's feelings," She said.

Her eyes were crisp but out of focus. "It doesn't matter what your teacher says. You are an achiever like me. We are going to prove him wrong."

* * *

Thrice this had happened in a week span. Sneaking a glance from the corner of his eye Mom was shuffling through the second half of his closet. She pushed his school uniforms and seasonals — his father brought — aside revealing the girly side. "Saved space' in their tiny apartment.

"He call me to work late shift... again! Twice in a row mind you. Am I his slave?" She complained. "There's no time to wash my clothes. Good thing I still have my freshman work clothes."

In her hand was a set that eerily resembled a school uniform. It wouldn't had fitted her by any means.

She draped it over him. "So innocent. You remind me of a younger me."

The ticklish breaths against his nape soon covered with hair.

"Girls look pretty in this length of hair, right?" She asked as his elastics flung into the bin.

"Yes, Mom."

Minutes later he was wearing the same uniform. The pitch black and starchiness screamed 'new.' He bundled the skirt skin tight. The exposed air heated him up.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Heh. Middle school's halfway finished. The thought of you in a new uniform makes me happy."

She's stable, again. Korosensei was right, she wasn't listening. Maybe, just maybe, she would if he gained independence — starting out small.

Summoning courage he parted lips. "Mom," Grasping her shoulder he asked, "Is there anything you want me to do for you while at work tomorrow? I can take care of our household—"

He crashed against the bed as tears streaked down. Burning came after a throb in shape of a handprint.

The bomb exploded her sanity to bits.

"Is my life any of your business?!"

"No! That's not-"

His body twitched trying to sit up. Shirtfront in a twist she brought Nagisa inches from her face. "Not what Nagisa?! You are a middle school student. You got two responsibilities in this household: achieve high scores on your exams and enroll into your dream high school which will set you up for your future university. Unlike you, adults have worse worries on our minds. Unlike regular well off adults — with husbands or easy high paid jobs covering themselves, here I am working my ass off as a single mother to feed, clean, clothe, and provide a roof that's on top of our heads! As if you understand the trials of adulthood. Am I right?"

Her voice went at full capacity knowing well that nobody around would bother. "Dammit, men are so arrogant! Like your dead-beat-of-a-father is. Tells me I done worse for you… ha. He's a liar. I bring out your best for you. Look where you are at this moment. You are able to learn at the top academy in our area! With my connections, you are to be my most successful daughter."

 _He's her daughter._

A birth certificate meant nothing outside of school and society.

"Your father slips these mentalities inside your brain. You can't fall for his tricks anymore. Mother knows best. Daughter follows suit."

Helpless between her abuse he was traveling into the depths of their sanity. A fist full of hair between her fingers she forced his head up, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes... Ma'am…"

Her eyes darted in the direction of his desk.

"You're hiding something."

His heart sunk. "No way, Mom!" He cried.

She dragged him still clutching his hair. "I heard you. It's in one of those drawers. What is it? Answer sheets? Drugs? Alcohol? Those 3-E kids were bad influences. No wonder why your teacher was so worried."

Reaching for the dangerous hiding spot he grabbed her wrist. "There's nothing for me to hide, I swear!"

"I will see for myself."

" _These notes are not to slip into public knowledge." Mr. Karmasuma told the class. "We will catch on and there will be consequences."_

He had to protect those notebooks with his life! Even if it meant being beaten to death.

"I'm sorry!"

She let out a sharp gasp. His hair slacked through her fingers. Body heavy he pounced on her and he rummaged through the bottom drawer. She clawed at his body, but he escaped in one piece.

He ran to the nearest room he could think of: the bath. He closed the changing room door behind him twisting the lock shut.

Finding more protection he entered the bath door and locked that closed as well. He embraced the notebooks as metal clacked.

"Nagisa come out here! Disobey me and I'll show you what hell really looks like!"

She would get tired sooner or later. Was the line he repeated whenever she blew up.

"Eep!"

His heart skipped a beat as he fumbled with the locks. He pressed a ear against the door. Silence. In centimeters he opened the door. Nagisa's words escaped softly. "Korosensei..."

The image was so bizarre. No way could he had saw the whole picture at once.

Tentacles tied around his mother's waist traveling around her upper half ending at an extended arm. The struggle was real.

The horrible reality: Korosensei turned black. Without a doubt he's beyond pissed. And Knowledge of his weaknesses became useless.

Mom babbled on about nonsense to change his mind. He slipped a knife under chin her chin. She shut up.

The knife was fake, thank heavens! A spare rubber sensei-proof knife left behind at school. In Korosensei's blind rage Nagisa knew he wouldn't kill her.

He wrapped another tentacle across her mouth.

"You must be Nagisa's mother. Charmed, I'm sure." He flirted. "Such a shame we are to meet this way."

His warmth of wrath radiated intensely. Was he always like this?

"When it comes to my students nobody treats them like a piece of shit. Even their own teachers done such a thing. Certainly, not normal parents. I'm responsible for their shine and treat them equal to me. If you'd listen to a single thing your 'son' told you you might learn a thing or two. I can pretend to understand your past... maybe I do. One thing's for sure — nobody's to lay a finger on my students."

He forced her shot-eyed gaze onto his. "Do I make myself clear?"

Her eyes rolled back falling limp in his arms.

"Korosensei!"

Nagisa flung the door wide revealing the scene as a whole. Her lifeless body now cradled in his teacher's arms.

"Don't worry about her. Put your shoes on. We're leaving."

Nagisa grasped his sleeve. "What do you mean 'leaving?'" He asked.

"Do it. My patience is wearing thin."


	3. We Are One Of The Same

Soaring through the night sky at Mach speed was soothing. Overcoming the shock value from when Korosensei first flew Karma and Nagisa to America, it was quite peaceful to swim through the night sky with only city lights below and the crescent moon above keeping the two company. Forgetting about being the assassin to his prey wasn't much of a problem, either.

Good things come to an end as they soared over the lonely darkness to the mountain top and landed at the schools steps.

Without the cheerful sun, school appeared eerie.

"Go on."

Nagisa exchanged his shoes for school slippers while Korosensei was already ahead.

"In here, Nagisa." He instructed.

In the midst of after school hours the teachers lounge became a place of life.

"Sir, do you live here?"

"Of course not! It is unprofessional to bring a student into a teachers home."

Bringing a young teen to school after hours wasn't?

Hooking up a kotatsu with a kerosene lantern on top, Korosensei was prepared for his visitor. He slid into a side and patted across. "Sit."

Before him the tentacles worked their magic out of sight.

His yellowed teacher stared into his soul as if piecing him.

The suspense was heart-crushing knowing how much trouble he was in. Why had it only occurred of what he might say to him?

"Korosensei-" He started.

"You lied to me."

He grimaced.

Without warning both tentacles latched on bringing Nagisa and him closer to the flame. "You can hide your intentions quite well for a natural assassin since your first day. However — as a teacher is suppose to — I studied 3-E's bodies for a while. You in particular. Those eyes I saw at the end of each day are unlike the typical struggles of a teenager with strict parents."

"You heard? Between Karma and me?"

He nodded.

Lowering his gaze to the flickering light Nagisa's voice echoed identically. "Korosensei, it's fi-"

"Look at me."

His head tenderly forced back into place. His beady eyes clung to his pupils. "I knew there was a problem. That's why I made the move to follow you home."

Nagisa was at a lost for words. His teacher followed him home; assaulted his mother; brought him to school in the middle of the night. No other teacher could had done it without consequences.

His tentacles released only to reach out of distance.

"Tell me, how long had it gone on for?"

Sweet grass filled his nostrils finding a tea cup appearing before him.

"If I had to guess… ever since I was born. Worse after their divorce." He said.

Korosensei's face lightened with interest. "Does your father know? From my understanding your parents were separated for a while."

"As for violence, no. As for everything else: a reason why he divorced."

"Told anybody else?"

"No."

"Including Karma?"

"Not the full extent of it. I got a hunch he might."

"Why say anything, then? I find it hard to believe best friends don't tell each other secrets."

Nagisa held back his gritting teeth. "B-because what kind of guy cries from his mother giving him hell after a stressful day at work? She's trying so hard everyday to do what's good for me. I was fine with everything before and I still will be!"

Red settled in Korosensei's face allowing the tentacles clutch tighter. Nagisa didn't flinch.

"It's not about your shame. It's about how you are suppose to live as an adolescent. Not out of fear or pain. Out of love and support. What she done is criminal. It's called self-blame and manipulation." He said. "'You don't know what it feels like, right?' 'I'm doing this and that to make her/him happy, right?' Us folks always been there. I know because I am one myself!"

Nagisa's throat held a lump. Korosensei's like him? Maybe aliens having lives similar to us wasn't totally improbable.

The tentacles droop caressing him. "I get it. It's scary living in such a place. Harder telling much less finding a positive person. Had you told me something in the past that handprint wouldn't be on your face." He said pressing an ice pack against Nagisa's face.

He went on to fixing his hair. "I value my students. Everyone may think of me as unreliable but you must understand... I'm like everybody else. I want to go above and beyond for all of you. It's my choice." He resumed.

Nagisa knew Korosensei's coming from a good place but the blood boiling underneath distracted his thinking. Still, he fallen speechless. Reviewing his words carefully he surrendered out of frustration. "'Maybe' I should've said something…"

"Well, we got precisely ten hours until sunrise. Wouldn't have stop you or the others from visiting me during the day."

"Sorry."

"Ah. I brought your pajamas." He added.

Out of his sleeve he pulled out a bundle.

No needed telling him twice. If that uniform wasn't so precious, he would had thrown it out.

Korosensei was also in his pajamas wearing a grin. "Now it's a slumber party."

Nagisa was amused.

"You know what would be better?"

* * *

Who knew a lantern and tea tray could balance on top of a roof. Not quite the same atmosphere as Mach 20. Being tall was a better substitute.

There was a tap on his shoulder.

"Look up."

Blazing against the black scene was a crescent moon.

"I never seen anything like it in the city." He admitted.

A blanket surrounded him as hot steam rose to his face once more.

"I apologize."

"What do you mean?"

Korosensei kept his gaze to the sky. "It is not my place to yell at you nor act like I understand what you went through. I just want to help... I don't want the future to repeat itself."

"No. You got it right. I am to cowardly for my own good."

"Don't say that. You are bright. You may even rival me if you keep up with your studies."

"When you said 'you did it for them?' That's true. I-I want to create a peaceful bridge between Mom and Dad. I put up with my her because I thought it's going to get better. I can't deny the fact a lot of things are her fault."

The phrase brought a knot in his stomach.

"She thinks I'm her second chance at life and me being feminine was her blessing. When things don't go her way she'll lash out. Maybe because of Grandpa. But, her lies: why Dad walked out on us, who she thinks I am, and my existence. I don't understand."

Lukewarm tea soothed his tight throat. "At middle school age I was under pressure from everyone. She worked overclock constantly. Money kept her stressed. She wanted to make more money than my Dad. As if making me her daughter wasn't enough — if I dared to disobey her wishes she would go berserk. As if you need to be reminded."

He continued talking about how he wanted loved his father. He couldn't.

"He does his greatest to be my dad: visits me every week and do father son stuff with him. He left me and for what? He won't use my full name. How am I supposed to respond as his son?"

I truly want to believe they got a heart deep down. It's so rare to find these days. I wonder a lot if they left that behind ages ago and everything's faked."

Nagisa let go of his bitten his lip wiping away his accumulated half dried tears. "Korosensei,"

"You say you understand. But, do you really?" He asked.

"Do you want the truth?" His gaze left the moon. "I can't."

Understanding Nagisa smiled observing the moon's reflection in his cup. "I don't think you understand what class 3-E truly means to me. We are a family. A dysfunctional family but good one. If it wasn't for E class I'd probably end up miserable on main campus. And with what you've done for us — whether you are going to destroy Earth or not — we're grateful to be given a second chance."

That's why I protected the notebooks. By guarding those I was protecting my entire family."

"Well. What would you do now? If you were in my place?" He asked again.

Korosensei wrapped his tentacles around him. "Stay in the present and work on making my school life the best it can be. That is first way to defeating evils."

"I guess it's the only thing I can do." He sat up straight panic stricken. "Hold on a sec, what are you going to do?!"

"Me?" He asked.

"You threatened her with a fake knife and whisked me off to school. What will happen after she wakes up? What time is it?"

"Nyurufufu, don't worry about the details. Rest assured I'll make sure you are safe. At years end, I trust you will be able to take her on yourself."

"Really?"

"I would call the police..." He teased.

"Then your father will adopt you back and you can't be in class 3-E anymore. Assume he doesn't live in the same area. As much as I love all of you, I can't take care of you when I'm dead and there would be quite the legal action going on."

Korosensei moved his arms in a pledge, "I promise I will come to your kids rescue. You can spend as much time with me as you want after school. I don't mind having company."

Nagisa stifled a yawn. "Thanks Korosensei. You are our best teacher."

* * *

Korosensei tucked Nagisa in bed. He overlooked the possibility that they would had stayed at school till the moon disappeared.

More importantly, everything went his way despite some hiccups early on. He was upset for Nagisa seeing the trooper he was. It was a blessing in disguise.

Now, to do the most wicked thing he could come up with for a terrible parent such as Nagisa's mom. To keep her from doing harm for a while.

* * *

Through blurry vision he found himself in bed. Did he dreamt it? No. It was too real to be a dream.

"Nagisa?" Mom mumbled.

She peeked her head. "Wake up. Time for-"

Nagisa glanced at her to his desk. The knife was out!

"Oh, um, I found a toy knife from outside after I came home last night!" He told her bending it.

He threw it aside gently pushed her into the kitchen area. He made up a story about finding the owner and he found her in a heap from a fever. His teacher happened to arrived under the guise of a parent teacher conference and helped him get her to bed.

"I thought we ate dinner with him. No wonder why I felt hungrier than usual."

She paused sniffing the air. "Is it me or does something smell delicious?"

On the table laid the best breakfast he ever seen in his life.

 _Dear Miss Shiota,_

 _Sorry for what happened earlier. I made some breakfast with the help Nagisa. Best wishes to meet again under better circumstances._

 _Mr. Karasuma_

Mom's lips appeared white. Upon closer inspection everything was octopus shaped: omurice with an octopus drawing in ketchup and sausages sliced with mini legs.

Their family didn't waste food. So, she forced herself into a chair chewing in silence. Nagisa on the other hand, ate happily. It was as delicious as dinner.

Maybe visiting his teacher once in a while during work hours wasn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
